creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrix Skinner
Beatrix Skinner, '''otherwise known as '''The Gazelle is a cynical and incredibly dangerous young woman suffering from both Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta and becker's muscular dystrophy, with extensive knowledge in technology and the habit of forcing people to do her bidding through brainwashing and experimentation. She is the secondary antagonist in the Animals & Monsters ''series and acts as the main antagonist in both parts to the story ''The Leopard & The Gazelle ''as well as ''Henderson Industries ''and the secondary antagonist in ''The Immortals, The Cat & The Cripple. ''She acts as the love interest and foil for the hot-headed vigilante and drama student Donald Grayson. Basic '''Age- '''22 (first appearance) 28 (final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''27/01/00 '''D.O.D- '''08/04/28 '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Type IV Osteogenesis Imperfecta, Becker's Muscular Dystrophy, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder '''Sexuality-' Heterosexual 'Story appearances: '''5 (2 two-parters) Appearance Beatrix is a very pale woman in her early twenties of whom is 5ft 2 inches, with a slight hunchback and a majorly deformed left hand allowing her to appear very frail and delicate in appearance. However in spite of her condition Beatrix is a very attractive woman with full lips, smooth skin and large blue eyes, her face also gradually began getting thinner and thinner as her muscular dystrophy deteriorated her further. Her sclera also have a blue tint to them. She has a thick mane of black hair and vivid blue eyes. Her clothing consists of a very extravagant and Victorian like maroon long coat with a white fur collar alongside a frilled blouse which ranges in colour from white to black. Occasionally she wears a pink blouse with dark collars instead of her frilled blouses. She also wears thigh length black horseriding boots to cover up her leg braces with thick polka dot stockings underneath. She also had a rhinestone cane prior to her paralysis. In her time in an asylum for the criminally insane Beatrix was confined to a tightly trapped straitjacket over the top of her normal clothes, minus her coat and boots which were confiscated. She was always in a tilted position against a leather uncomfortable desk chair in these instances as well. After being crippled Beatrix used a heavily modified and advanced wheelchair which was carefully padded with soft leather for protection. She also tried to use several wheelchairs of her own design in battle situations which had several pieces of weaponry and even jet boosters attached, these all were unsuccessful however and would constantly fall apart leaving her unable to move until being returned to her normal wheelchair. Personality Beatrix is a very paranoid and damaged person due to the nature of her condition and is very wary and constantly vigilant in order to ensure she doesn't suffer any breaks this also makes her wary of people as she suffered horrible abuse from her family. Her fragility also causes her great insecurities, feelings of self-loathing. In spite of her rather troublesome features Beatrix also has positive sides such as quirkiness and curiosity as she has many eccentric interests such as cryptids, the study of cinema the supernatural, the study of film, predatory animals and the minds of criminals. Beatrix also has a brilliant mind and is very good with technology allowing her to brainwash those who dominate her physically to commit her own crimes for her. She also has great levels of charm and charisma which allowed her to begin a relationship with Donald Grayson and is useful in allowing her to trick dangerous criminals such as Sean Murphy into helping her and her cause. Although she is fond of Sean she gets heavily irritated with him thanks to his overprotectiveness towards her. Strengths '''Extreme intellect-' Beatrix has an immensely high IQ and is capable of magnificent feats in scientific breakthroughs and is regarded as one of the greatest criminal minds of her generation. 'Deduction- '''Beatrix is immensely good at guessing and discovering secrets and information that normally would be viewed as impossible knowledge such as the identities of several vigilantes other than Donald Grayson as well as their weaknesses. '''Charisma- '''Beatrix has a very likable and friendly demeanor and is genuinely capable of love as evident from her feelings for Donald Grayson. She also managed to convince Shaun Riley into becoming her ally merely by playing into his emotions and triggering all of the right buttons. '''Chemistry- '''Beatrix has an excellent knack for concocting chemical compounds and making powerful and dangerous substances. Weaknesses '''Any form of severe physical harm- '''Both of her conditions make her extremely vulnerable to any kind of harm and depending on the severity of attacks could be fatal or extremely damaging, something which is proved true when she is beaten to a pulp by Victor Sevello as well as when even Donald crushed her with a bookshelf. '''PTSD-' Beatrix often has debilitating flashbacks to her horrible past which are very easily triggered. 'Emotional Instability- '''In spite of her charisma Beatrix has poor control over her emotions and often goes through major mood swings. She often suffers mental breakdowns as well. Story Childhood Beatrix Skinner was born instantly into a world of resentment and disgust from wealthy and aristocratic parents who were horrified and embittered that their firstborn was born too weak and fragile to perform many tasks without injuring herself. Matters only became worse when Beatrix's younger brother Winston was born, in spite of being eight years younger than Beatrix from a very young age he would often find ways to attack and injure his sister. The worst attack faced by her brother occurred when Beatrix was fifteen and the now seven-year-old Winston drove his remote control car directly into his sister's feet sending her spiraling down the narrow twisted staircase and breaking several bones in her legs consequently. This act forced Beatrix to use a cane and wear leg braces permanently. In spite of her brother's abuse and parent's neglect however, there was some light in Beatrix's childhood. Beatrix did have a loving uncle who despite visiting only rarely did give her the only decent gift she'd ever received after she'd turned twelve, a Russian blue kitten named Terry of whom she cared for immensely. Beatrix also had a fairly pleasant school life and was highly respected for her charm, intellect, and willingness to tutor her classmates, this was particularly great in her later high school years where she excelled in many subjects such as English, Art, Sciences, and Music. In her later teenage years, she also developed a fascination with cinema. In 2018 Beatrix graduated from High School and chose to take a course in media, during this time she also became an amateur film critic. After passing this course Beatrix decided to take a break and took a gap year. One evening in the Winter of 2020 Winston who was becoming worryingly sadistic and deranged decided to break Terry's tail when Beatrix wasn't looking, after discovering this Beatrix was filled with so much rage that she was prompted her to commit her only act of violence without the aid of another source. Beatrix whacked Winston's face with her cane multiple times, breaking his nose and knocking out two of his teeth. Beatrix's father was enraged with both of his children, so much so that he sent his son off to an insane asylum and stopped Beatrix from having any kind of human contact by keeping her housebound. He also took Terry to the local vet in order to see if his tail could be repaired. This was the final straw for Beatrix, and on the following night she was prompted to sneak into the garage and steal various types of fuel and oil. She poured many of the substances across the main landing before quickly running upstairs and grabbing a select few possessions, a handful of clothes, a select few DVDs and her cane before finally setting her house ablaze, burning her parents alive. After this Beatrix quickly headed to the vet and obtained a post surgery Terry and moved in with her uncle and began to perfect a brainwashing toxin. She begrudgingly used it on her uncle to keep him out of her way when working on her next experiment, bone marrow growth and muscle repair. Adult Life Sometime after this she enrolled in a university course for English Literature and took up swimming as a hobby as it was apparently a good exercise method for her bones. Soon following this she met her future love, a mentally unstable drama student and vocalist Donald Grayson of whom she instantly hit it off with resulting in the two beginning a relationship. She was also the first to discover his secret identity as the flashy vigilante The Leopard. Over the course of their relationship, she began developing her research by experimenting on several people in order to see if she could find a potential cure for her condition. Around this time as well she broke her brother free from the mental asylum and brainwashed him into becoming a masked supervillain and the false leader of a group of failed experiments morphed into monsters, she dubbed him as The Black Scorpion, who she used to act as a distraction to throw both Donald and the police off of her trail, this backfired however as he was much more resilient to brainwashing than she expected and actually attempted to kill Donald, something he knew would cause Beatrix great pain. Upon losing hope in the ability of her research altering her bone structure she was left infuriated and began taking out her anger by forcing her subjects to attack and destroy everything they could find. Donald soon after encountering the monsters discovered they were in fact brainwashed humans mutated by several chemical compounds and electrical appliances. He then fought off against The Black Scorpion and eventually unmasked and killed him, he then realised that he had seen the young man in Beatrix's family photo, he then took closer inspection of his mask only to discover that it was almost structurally identical in terms of materials to nearly every piece of machinery designed by Beatrix. Donald put two and two together and discovered the horrifying truth behind his girlfriend. Unable to bring himself to kill her Donald instead tied her arms and legs to a rotatable chair before pushing the chair into the corner of her bedroom and kicking her large wooden DVD cabinet. The cabinet fell shattering her knee joints and numerous bones in her legs. Beatrix let out a cry of agony and was left in agony drenched in her own tears with blood dripping from her legs for several hours until eventually being discovered by the police commissioner Chris Gattis. The evidence found against Beatrix was overwhelmingly large and upon having her crimes exposed she was found to be criminally insane and locked in an insane asylum while being occasionally visited by a therapist. It was here in which she met mob boss Sean Murphy who was visiting a former colleague for information on The Leopard. Beatrix met him and immediately wove her way into his desires by promising she knew The Leopard more so than any other and knew every weakness he had, to top this all off she even promised him a new base of operations. The two formed an alliance and he helped cause a mass breakout while also buying back the house that once belonged to Beatrix's uncle. The mob boss made her his right hand and gave her all the equipment she needed to brainwash people, experiment on them, torture them and mutate them. Together the two also did extensive research on supernatural entities and unworldly criminals hoping one day to recruit them. Two years following these events Beatrix and Murphy formed an alliance with two individuals, a deformed and embittered lunatic of a man named Sebastian Quench and the heinous and corrupt billionaire industrialist Philip Henderson, something which ended horribly for the two men as they both turned against one another and killed each other, much to the annoyance of Beatrix. Although The Leopard was in hot pursuit of Beatrix and Sean he was never able to apprehend them and would never be able to bring himself to even touch Beatrix, however he still proved to be a danger towards both of them as he was increasingly cutting down every member of their gang. Becoming desperate Beatrix attempted to develop a toxin made up every predatory animal in the entire animal kingdom to use on certain members of the gang to horde off against Donald. However after a mishap involving Donald's witch friend Charlene Silvers fighting off against Sean, he was launched by a blast backwards into a canister of the toxin's prototype infecting him with the DNA of thousands of wild and destructive beasts. Although at first mesmerised Beatrix soon noticed that Murphy was slowly losing his mind and opted to chain him up and keep him caged until she had use for his increasingly monstrous state. Donald eventually confronted Beatrix at the end of the story however before he could apprehend her she released Murphy from his cage and the now fully maddened mob boss attempted to kill Donald, this plan eventually backfired however as Murphy slashed the wheels on Beatrix's chair sending it spiralling towards a large fuel canister, thankfully however Donald managed to save her before she could break any bones. In spite of being unable to move her legs Beatrix tried her hardest to use what little upper body strength she had to escape but to no avail. in the end however Donald threw Murphy into a vat of toxic waste causing his skin and internal organs to melt saving them both,. A shaken Beatrix although being helped by Donald to her spare wheelchair was traumatised once again and the image of the monstrous Murphy would never escape her head. In spite of this she was still left with the remainder of gang once belonging to Sean, leaving her with at least some form of protection from threats, unfortunately however her muscular dystrophy finally began catching up with her... End of Life By 2028 her muscular dystrophy made her functionality of performing many tasks nearly impossible, this gradually worsened over time and by the end of October of that year she was barely able to lift her arms, with her speech also becoming incredibly slurred. This created a great deal of terror in Beatrix who had been informed that Victor Sevello a man of immense strength, intellect and the unnatural gift of immortality was in town, a petrified Beatrix tried to reconnect with Donald who was cutting her gang down man-by-man in a rapid period of time. Eventually, she had seen in the news his actions towards Donald's ally Vincent Denholm who was in actuality Victor's son and his own son Gregory horrified, alone and desperate she approached Donald at the shores of the city river as he took down two drug dealers and pleaded him for help in a tearful manner. Her life was cut short at the age of twenty-seven when she encountered Victor in person, after seeing how effortlessly he took down Donald Beatrix hastily attempted to escape him before being violently grabbed by the waste crushing her entire ribcage, before being violently whacked and beaten against a large rock formation, painfully shattering several bones in her limbs and chest. As Donald regained himself and rushed to intervene Victor dropped Beatrix into her chair before kicking her square in the chest with a steel-toed boot. Beatrix spiraled down a rocky hill into the polluted river breaking almost every remaining bone in her body and piercing her internal organs. After Victor's defeat, Beatrix miraculously managed to wheel her way out of the river and apologized to Donald for all she had done. The two then discussed with each other on how their relationship could have ended up should have Beatrix not had a life full of tragedy, Donald also confesses that despite all she had done he never could have stopped loving her. Finally, content and happy with at least one aspect of her life Beatrix silently gazed into the sky before finally succumbing to her injuries and swallowing of polluted water and died falling from her chair, onto the damp shore. Donald buried her in his own private estate and even built a statue of her in her memory, alongside all of his fallen allies. Donald also took in the elderly Terry. Two years later Donald joined her in death after having his organs dissolved and his body perishing in the flames of Lafta Island. Stats Intelligence- 10 Strength- 1 Endurance- 1 Agility-2 Charisma- 9 Leadership- 8 Facts *Beatrix was created by Doriartus and is his second Creepypasta villain. *Beatrix Skinner's portrait was drawn by Candykittenxx a friend of Doriartus'. *Beatrix was inspired by a variety of villains including most notably Jason Dean of ''Heathers, ''Poppy Adams from ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle, ''Elijah Price from the ''Estrail 177 Trilogy, ''Lex Luthor from the ''DC Animated Universe, The Purple Man from MARVEL comics, ''The Scarecrow from ''The Nolanverse. *Beatrix's favourite colour is red. *Beatrix's fashion sense is inspired by a much more colourful variant of Danny DeVito's interpretation of The Penguin's Victorian tuxedo from Tim Burton's Batman Returns. *Her favourite movie is The Usual Suspects. *Beatrix is deeply afraid of Victor Sevello as she finds him to be the one being who dominates her mentally and especially physically. * Beatrix is also almost the polar opposite of Victor Sevello for the following reasons. She genuinely loves her own worst enemy and only tried to kill or hurt him when necessary, her actions and immensely flawed personality are the result of a childhood filled with misery and misfortune as well as an extremely debilitating condition and one that although not fatal still causes her worry, she is unbelievably physically weak and has very little physical strength whatsoever and therefore cannot participate in action under most circumstances and meets a very brutal and painful end. *Beatrix is fascinated by the concept of the supernatural and as such often looks at news reports on a variety of supernatural beings. She is even a subscriber to many cryptic magazines. *Osteogenesis Imperfecta is a real disorder although it is incredibly rare. One very famous fictional character suffering from Type I of the disorder is M. Night Shamaylan's Elijah Price. A common misconception about Beatrix's variation the disorder (Type IV) is that it is the most fatal however this is incorrect as Type II is considered the most deadly. *Beatrix exhibits many additional symptoms of Type IV OI such as her sclera having a subtle blue tint to them, her teeth being rather oddly shaped and the forceful use of leg braces, she also exhibited typical traits of muscular dystrophy in later life, with her body and facial features becoming increasingly skinnier and frailer in the months prior to her death. *The alias of The gazelle stems from the innocent and fragile nature of her appearance despite being more powerful than one might think. Theme Song Pity Party- Melanie Martinez https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bAPlojfgO0 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Tragic